Saved by the Sword
by Cee
Summary: Zack and his friends are transported back to the time of Arthur and Merlin. Not only are they thrust into a time they don't understand but into the roles of the legendary characters themselves. Can they survive the savage period and make it home?
1. Chapter 1

Teens of the Round Table

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor do I make any monetary profit from writing these stories. I only write these as a way to continue a series that ended too soon.

Summary: Zack and his friends are transported back to the time of Arthur and Merlin. Not only are they thrust into a time they don't understand but into the roles of the legendary characters themselves. Can they survive the savage period and make it home?

Chapter 1 

Rude Awakenings

As soon as Zack got into his bedroom he flung his book bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed. The weather had been miserably hot and to make matters worse the air conditioning at the school had broken early that morning. If there was one thing Zack hated more than being stuck in class, it was being stuck in an oven for a classroom. All he wanted to do now was bask in a frigidly cold room and relax until his friends came over. He turned on the TV, hoping there would be something worthwhile to watch, needing an excuse to avoid his homework. Unfortunately, TV proved to be a fruitless endeavor.

"Okay, that was pointless," He muttered, turning the TV off. Desperate for something to do, Zack reached for his book bag, swearing that no one would ever find out that he, Zack Morris was willingly doing his homework. After an hour of reading, his eyes began to droop, and slowly his head dropped.

Zack's mind returned to consciousness slowly, though his eyes remained closed. Outside he could hear birds singing. Wind was blowing and from somewhere Zack thought he could hear a muffled pounding. "Come in," he shouted, wiping a hand over his face as he sat up. The pounding continued. "I said..." his voice drifted off as he opened his eyes.

He was no longer in his bedroom. Instead he sat in the middle of a dirt road, with trees all around him. The pounding continued, but now Zack could see that it was getting closer and closer. A high-pitched whinny filled the air. Thoughts were racing through Zack's head faster than he was able to sort them. How did he get here? Why was he hearing horses, and how would he get back home?" Slowly, Zack got to his feet, feeling dizzy and disoriented. He turned a half-circle in place, trying to figure out where he was.

"Ah, there you are, milord."

Zack whirled around and found himself face to face with a horse's snout. He followed the long equine head, until his stare rested on a tall man, bearded and wearing a leather jerkin. "Okay, where am I and who put you up to this?"

"Milord, I don't understand. I always ride upon a horse when hunting." The man stared at him puzzled. "Perhaps you should rest, it was a nasty fall that you took. We've found your horse."

Suddenly, Zack found himself at a loss for words. He ran his hands over his eyes again and looked to the ground. He was shocked to find that instead of his usual high top tennis shoes and stone washed blue jeans, he wore a pair of knee high leather boots, tight leggings, and a leather tunic similar to the other man's, though obviously of better quality. "How did you change my clothes without waking me? Is Slater getting even with me for dying his wrestling uniform pink?"

The man stared at Zack, obviously concerned. "Sir, I know of no Sir Slay-ter. Is he one of the dragon slayers from the north?" the horse shifted anxiously, eager to be on the move again. "Come, your Majesty, I think we should get you to Merlin?"


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

Camelot

Zack was helpless as the man reached down and heaved him onto the horse. Slowly he seemed to be able to think again, and it was becoming increasingly clear that he was the victim of someone's practical joke. The question was who would want to get him badly enough to go to such extreme lengths? The costumes were amazingly well done, and he had no idea where he could be. There wasn't any place that he could think of that looked like this place.

"Okay, so I admit you've done an amazing job at, at whatever this is but isn't time you guys dropped this?" Zack asked, sitting behind the man as the horse plodded along.

"I'm sorry, mi lord, Arthur, but I do not know of what you speak." The man glanced over his shoulder at Zack.

"Who is Arthur?" Zack was beginning to get annoyed. He could take a joke as well as he could dish one, but this was ridiculous, and frankly a little creepy. "Who set you up to this?"

There was silence for several moments, except for the steady creak of the saddle, and the singing of the birds. The man urged the horse to move at a slightly faster pace. "I think, perhaps, that you should remain silent until we've returned to Camelot."

Zack's mouth hung open. At the mention of Camelot, the name Arthur suddenly began to make sense. That was the only thing that that was making sense. The fact that he was being called Arthur and that this man, whoever he was, was taking him to Camelot was enough to make his head spin. for the rest of the ride, he remained silent, taking the man's advice and hoping that "Merlin" would be able to provide better answers. He was beginning to strongly suspect that playing along was the only way to find out who was in charge of all of this. Until then, there was nothing to do except sit back and enjoy the ride.

An hour later, they stopped at the top of a hill. The man lifted his arms and pointed ahead. "Camelot, we are home."

Zack looked past his companions outstretched arm, the vision before him, made his stomach sink. At the bottom of a valley a white city with towering walls, and red banners flying high in the summer breeze. Cattle grazed around the walls, and the sounds of the city could be heard from even this distance. It had become clear that there was something far more going on here than a prank, and however impossible Zack was beginning to get the feeling he was in a lot of trouble.

The ride down to the city was a fast and incredibly bumpy one. Having very little experience on horseback, Zack was hard put to stay on. The city was even more magnificent up close. The walls were so high that it made Zack feel dizzy, adding to the lightheadedness that was already afflicting him. He remained speechless and shocked as they rode through the city, the people stopping whatever task they were at to stare and bow reverently as they passed. In the middle of the great city the main tower of the castle stood tall and stark. The man stopped the horse and climbed off.

"Sir, Kay," A young boy ran up and took the reins of the horse. "You've come back sooner than expected..." He stopped noticing Zack for the first time. "Your Majesty."

Sir Kay looked nervously at Zack. "Bedwyr, where is Merlin? The king has suffered a fall from his horse." He leaned into the boy's ear. "I believe his wits have been addled."

"My wit's have not been... addled" Zack snapped.

Sir Kay and Bedwyr glanced up at him, concern written on their faces. "Merlin is in his chambers, though he is acting strangely today."

"Since when has Merlin been anything other than strange." Kay chuckled. "I'll take the king there immediately." With that Kay fixed his gaze back on Zack. "Come your majesty, we'll have you feeling better soon."

Mutely, Zack struggled off the horse, more falling than dismounting, and followed Kay inside. They passed through one hall after another, turning this way and that. After only a few minutes he was completely lost and knew that he wouldn't be able to find his way back out without help. After the ride back to the city he knew that asking Kay anything wouldn't get him anywhere, so he followed silent. After passing through several more halls they came to a tall black door. Sir Kay stopped and turned to Zack.

"He will be expecting you."

"Sure he will." Zack rolled his eyes, feeling more strongly than ever that whoever was behind this door would be able to give him the answers that he needed. "It'll be nice to get my wits un-addled."

Sir Kay frowned and gestured at the door."Perhaps you should go inside now." He turned and walked away.

Zack stared at the door for a moment. He didn't know if he should just barge in. Everything about this place had him nervous. finally deciding that standing around would get him nowhere fast, he pushed the door open. Whatever he thought would be behind the door, he wasn't prepared for what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Merlin

"Zack!" Screech jumped up from the tall backed chair he was seated in. "Isn't this great?" He scurried across the room that was filled with animal skeltons and pots.

Zack reached for the nearest chair, half sitting half collapsing into it. "Screech, what are you doing here? What's going on?"

Screech shrugged. "I don't know Zack, or should I say Arthur. Guess who I am!" He stood tall and waved his hands in a gesture that was meant to look impressive.

"Merlin," Zack moaned. "I come here for answers and I find a dork." He straightened in the chair and took a deep breath before speaking. "Okay, this has to be a dream."

"Well, Zack, if this is a dream then who's is it?" Screech stopped poising and smacked the back of Zack's head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Zack jumped up, rubbing the back of his head.

"To see if it was a dream." He blinked innocently. "Things aren't supposed to hurt in a dream."

"Then why didn't you hit yourself?"

"Well, than how would you know if you were dreaming?"

Resisting the urge to clobber Screech Zack began to pace around the room. Screech was right, things weren't supposed to hurt in dreams. He stopped in front of the window and stared out over the courtyard. This was all so strange, if he wasn't dreaming than how did he get here. He had thrown out the prank theory, no one he knew would be able to pull something this elaborate off. Which left one option - this was real. The realization of what that meant began to sink in. He was stuck in Arthurian times, apparently as Arthur himself, with no way of getting home and no idea how to survive. Would he ever see his friends again, and what about Kelly?

"Zack?" Screech had come to stand at his side. "What're we going to do?"

Zack shook his head. What could he say. It was unnerving to suddenly be without answers. He hated to be out of control. I guess we'll have to play along, atleast until we figure out what's going on."

It was an hour later when Kay poked his head into the door. Screech and Zack were sitting in the conrer in quiet conversation, this was greatly to Kay's relief, for the scene was one he was used to seeing. His king, it seemed had been restored to himself. "Your Majesty, dinner is awaiting you in the hall. shall I send word that you wish to remain with Merlin?"

"Uh." Zack looked up, surprised to be interupted. For the past hour Screech had been telling Zack everything he knew about Arthurian legend. If anything Zack was more worried than he'd been before. If he was supposed to be Arthur he would have his work cut out for him, and depending on which part of the legend they had been thrown into, he could find his life in very real danger. It occured to him how strange it was that he had already accepted this as reality. He shook his head and looked at the door. "No that's fine. We're on our way." he looked back to Screech.

"Very well, I'll tell the queen you will dine in the hall."

Zack's head jerked back up just as Kay shut the door. "Wait a minute, the queen?" Sir Kay was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Queen and Her Attendants

Zack looked at Screech, nervously. "Okay, so Arthur is married to Guinevere, and they don't have kids right?" Screech nodded. "Well, in that case, I think I can handle this." He tried to feign confidence, hoping that by acting confident he would feel the same way.

As soon as they stepped out the door Kay came running up to them, surprising both Zack and Screech as they had both assumed they would not be seeing him again until they were at dinner.

"Your Majesty," Kay made a quick and informal bow. "I have just been to the Queen's rooms and I fear she is in no good mood. It seems a type of madness has befallen her." He paused and looked quickly in both directions before continuing. "Her lady fears it may be due to the fact that she has not given you an heir yet."

"Given me a what?" Zack looked puzzled. "Never mind, what do you want me to do?"

"I think perhaps if you would have a word with her, that she would calm down." he gestured forward, wanting Zack to lead.

"Uh, why don't you lead the way. That way you can announce me."Zack attempted to sound confident, though he had the distinct feeling he hadn't pulled it off. Kay frowned but did as Zack said. If the king wanted you to walk in front than you did as he asked, however strange it may seem. Zack, for his part, could not have appreciated this more.

Even before the door to the Queen's chamber was in sight, Zack and Screech could hear raised voices coming from the end of the hail, where he assumed the queen's chambers must be located. Zack's heart began to thud- the voice was one he knew. though whether he should feel happy or upset he didn't know.

"Zack, the queen sounds just like Kelly." Screech interrupted his friend's thoughts, causing Zack to sigh inwardly. It was as if hearing his suspicions spoken out loud made them suddenly true

"I know Screech. Trust me, I know." He stared ahead, hoping that when that door opened he wouldn't see the girl who both held and broke his heart. Despite having agreed to be merely friends, Zack still wanted to hold her more than anything in the world. Since Jeff had come along there had been little else that had preoccupied his mind. Even after she and Jeff had broken up, he still couldn't bring himself to open his heart to her in the same way. The scars were still too fresh, too painful.

"I want to know who you are and why you're holding us here!" another voice shouted, over Kelly's. "This is kidnapping and you're not going to get away with it!"

"Screech, was that Jessie?" Zack stopped, looking toward the door.

"Mi lord, that is the Lady Elaine." Sir Kay answered. "I've not heard of a Jessie joining the queen's ladies."

At this Zack decided to remain silent. Once he got inside that room there would be enough, talking or, as Zack suspected, yelling to last him the rest of the year.

"You majesty, hurry," Kay turned back to where Zack had stopped. "She is distressed."

Zack sighed, realizing that there was nothing to do but go into the room and face the girls. Having decided, he pushed the door open and marched through. The room went silent as Kelly and Jessie both stared open mouthed at him. "Ah, Guinevere!" He said casting a glance at Kay, hoping the girls would get the hint and play along.

"Are you insane?" Jessie stepped up and looked Zack in the eye. "Or did you have something to do with this. Zack Morris, I swear if I miss the math exam, I'm gonna kill you!"

Zack covered her mouth with his hand, glancing back at Sir Kay. "Lady Elaine, is that anyway to speak to your king?" He jerked his head towards the door where the knight had remained. "Uh,.Kay, go ahead and get something to eat, we'll be down in a minute."

"As you wish, mi lord."

As soon as the other man had left Zack pulled his hand from Jessie's mouth and stepped back. "Now, listen to me. I had nothing to do with this. I don't know what's going on but ..."

"Zack why did you call me Guinevere?" Kelly interrupted him, having stepped forward, and was now looking him in the eye. "And why did that man refer to you as mi lord?"

"Oh, that's easy." Screeched smiled. "He's King Arthur!"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Good Screech, I'm sure that clears everything up for them." He turned back to the girls, trying to think of a way to explain. "I think that this is real."

silence. The girls stared open mouthed at Zack, disbelief written clearly in their eyes. Jessie was the first to recover.

"You do realize what you're saying is impossible, right?" she began to shake her head. " I mean I've known you to tell some whoppers, but you can't really expect me to believe this."

"Okay, than you tell me how all of us managed to wake up in this place, our clothes changed, and even our appearances. When was the last time you looked in a mirror?" Zack gestured to the mirror. "Unless you've managed to create some kind of magic shampoo that makes your hair grow inches overnight than how do you explain the length change. Look at my hair for that matter." He turned and began to walk to the door. "I know it sounds crazy, but what can we do?"

"Wait, If you're Arthur, and I'm Guinevere and you're Arthur. Than we're..." Kelly looked from the mirror where she had joined Jessie who was still staring at her image in shock.

"Married, I know." Zack finished for her. "Kelly, I don't know what's going on, but I do know we have to stick together."

Jessie turned from the mirror. "Ok, Zack, I guess I have no choice but to believe you, for now." She came to stand next to Kelly and extended her hand , palm down. "Together right guys?"

Zack, Kelly, and Screech put their hands on Jessie's."No matter what." Zack replied. "Now come on, if we don't hurry up that stooge Kay will be back up here wanting to know what's going on. I swear the man is better than a pit bull."


End file.
